


Philza minecraft and his flower goddess. (Kristin)

by imaginati0n



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, F/M, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Nightmares, No Smut, dadza cries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:47:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29954298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginati0n/pseuds/imaginati0n
Summary: Philza and his wife. (Phil has a night terrors about his wife and his sons find him and help/comfort him and Phil tells Tommy about her)
Relationships: Kristin Rosales Watson & Phil Watson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	Philza minecraft and his flower goddess. (Kristin)

They danced under the stars, his wings were flapping, but not taking him anywhere, and his gorgeous wife, Kristin was smiling, flowers fell behind her every step, (flower goddess hehe) the soft music playing in the background. Him and his wife were so in love, they smiled at each other, it was like time stopped when they were together.  
He enjoyed it. Kristin rested her head onto his chest as they danced. “I love you so much.”He said,  
he put his hand through his wife’s hair.  
“I love you too.” Kristin said.  
He looked up, the world around him began to swirl, the dark faded in, he began to fall  
“KRISTIN!” He shouted. Nothing came, he continued falling, he flapped his wings to fly, but they snapped off, he let out a yell of fear. The music that him and Kristin were dancing to became weirdly warped, it sounded eerie and creepy.  
He cried out for help, for anyone.  
Images of all the people he cared for, dying, in front of his eyes, flashed in front of him as if he was watching a movie, lastly..there was Kristin, he held her in his arms as she took her last breaths.  
…  
..  
.  
“KRISTIN!” He yelled as he woke in a sweat, pulling his blanket off and gasping for air as he sat up in a rush.  
He looked around in the bed for Kristin, for her to smile at him softly and kiss his forehead.  
But...  
But..  
But. she was never coming back. She was.. gone.  
He pulled his legs up to his chest, he held his breath holding back tears, before a sob slipped through, he gave up and began to cry.  
He heard his door creak open.  
Fuck. was he really being that loud..?  
He looked up, techno, tommy, and wilbur were peaked out at the door, techno stood in front of the two younger.  
“P-phil..?”Tommy managed to stutter out.  
He wiped his eyes as best as he could. “Boys- I need you to leave.”He said, he really didn't want them to see him in such a terrible state.  
“phil.”Techno said, he opened the door all the way and walked over to him  
“Tech- you need to leave, okay? You aren't supposed to see me like this.”he said as techno approached, the two others stayed behind.  
Techno sat beside him on the bed, the 18 year old looked him in the eyes as he broke the eye contact looking down at his bedsheets.  
“I’m supposed to be the supportive one- the one you can rely on,”He said, sighing, his voice breaking.  
“Phil, you help us with everything all the time, a shoulder to cry on. Let us take care of you for a bit.”Techno said, Wilbur and Tommy moved to the other side of the bed and sat down.  
“I know you miss her Phil, I do too.”Techno said after a long pause, referring to Kristin, Wilbur and Tommy glanced at each other confused, WIlbur being 3 years younger didn’t have as much memory of Kristin, Phil didn’t ever speak about her. But techno had told him some stories. Tommy was completely lost, he had seen pictures of a woman in photos, but he didn’t know who she was one bit.

Techno had known who Kristin was, Phil's wife. She raised Techno, along with Phil. he knew he missed her. Techno did too, she was his adoptive mother, she taught him many skills, her presence could light up a room.

He shoved his hands onto his eyes, rubbing them tiredly and tears fell from his eyes.  
“I miss her so fucking much.”He muttered under his breath, his kids heard it though how matter how hard he tried to not make them not.  
“Who is ‘her’?” Tommy asked, confused.  
He sighed. This day came earlier than he hoped.  
He put a hand over his face “Kristin. She is, I mean, would've been, your adoptive mother, my wife, the goddess of flowers, and the most amazing person i’d ever met.”He explained.  
“oh..”Tommy said, a silence grew over  
‘..what happened to her dad..?”Tommy asked after a few seconds of silence, his voice was quiet.  
“She had the same curse as me, unable to die from natural causes, but only from mobs, other people, etc. and well, we were in the end together hitting down the structures. We both got our last ones.. She was carrying our team like always, she was always stronger than me.”Phil began to explain as a small smile and chuckle came across his face at the last words  
“But..” his face fell again.  
‘But all good things come to an end I guess. I began to run over to her to congratulate her on her success, we were going to kill the dragon together but..”  
“But in a blink of an eye, the dragon appeared and flung her into the air, I ran under her ready to catch her, my heart was racing, but.. I was too late.”Phil explained, tears streamed down his face.  
Tommy felt his eyes well up with tears, he hugged his father tightly, then Wilbur joined, And then techno.  
He remembered her wifes last words as he held her, “take care of them for me, they deserve to live a good life, I’ll be watching from above.” he had cried out once he felt her heart stop.  
“I promise.” He whispered, and he hugged his children tightly


End file.
